1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for applying product to keratinous fibers. As used in this application, the term "keratinous fibers" refers to growth of body hair, such as hair on the head and eyelashes. In particular, the present invention relates to a system for applying product, such as mascara, to the hair of the head and to eyelashes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applicator brushes for applying mascara to eyelashes are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,442 discloses a mascara applicator assembly including an applicator brush (i.e., a twisted brush type) and a comb capable of engaging a substantial portion of the applicator brush. The applicator brush and the comb are configured so that they may be stored together inside a reservoir containing a product by inserting them both through a common opening leading to an interior of the reservoir. Although attempts have been made to market an applicator with such a configuration, there are several problems associated with this design. For example, when the applicator is in the storage position inside the reservoir, the portion of the applicator brush that engages the comb is isolated from the product in the reservoir by the comb. In particular, the comb forms a barrier between the product and a substantial part of the applicator brush. Storing the applicator brush while engaged with the comb disadvantageously prevents the applicator member from becoming properly loaded with product. Further, having the applicator brush engaged with the comb in the reservoir obstructs the user's ability to wipe excess product from the applicator brush to assure an even coating on the applicator brush for treatment of the eyelashes.
In light of the foregoing, there is a need in the art for an improved system and an improved method for applying product to keratinous fibers.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to systems and methods for applying product to keratinous fibers that obviate one or more of the short-comings of the related art.
A preferred object of the present invention is to provide a system for applying product to keratinous fibers, especially mascara to eyelashes, including an applicator having a positioning member that does not have one or more of the drawbacks of the prior art applicators.
Another preferred object of the present invention is to provide an application system that provides superior application quality and is easily transported during periods of non-use, particularly in a user's handbag.
A further preferred object of the present invention is to provide an application system that is simple and ergonomic to use, and is economical to produce.
It should be understood that the invention could still be practiced without performing one or more of the preferred objects and/or advantages set forth above. Still other objects will become apparent after reading the following description of the invention.
To achieve these and other advantages, and in accordance with the purposes of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the invention includes a system for applying product to keratinous fibers including an applicator and a container. The applicator includes an applicating member having an applicating surface configured to contact a lock of keratinous fibers and to apply product to the lock. The applicator also includes a positioning member that opposes at least a portion of said applicating surface and is configured to position the lock on said portion of said applicating surface when the applicating member is moved along the lock from the base of the lock to the tip of the lock. The container includes a reservoir and a receiving element. The reservoir has an interior configured to contain product and an opening permitting placement of the applicating member in the interior of the reservoir. The receiving element is configured to receive the positioning member and to locate the positioning member outside of the interior of the reservoir when the applicating member is in the interior of the reservoir.
In another aspect, the applicator includes a handle connected to both the applicating member and the positioning member. The handle is preferably configured to engage a portion of the reservoir to sealingly close the opening of the reservoir when the applicating member is in the reservoir.
The receiving element preferably separates the positioning member from the applicating member and the product contained in the reservoir so that the positioning member does not interfere with the loading of product to the applicating member or the wiping of excess product from the applicating member. The receiving element preferably prevents the positioning member from soiling the surroundings when transporting the application system, particularly when transporting the system in a handbag. In addition, the receiving element preferably protects the positioning member from being damaged or broken when the application system is being transported. Preferably, the receiving element also facilitates closing and improved sealing of the reservoir. The application system preferably stands upright when positioned on a flat surface, such as a shelf or the top of a unit in the bathroom.
Aside from positioning a lock of keratinous fibers on the applicating member, the positioning member preferably provides other benefits. For example, when applying a product to eyelashes, the positioning member makes it possible to curl the eyelashes by moving the applicator in a curved path along the eyelashes from the base of the eyelashes to the tip of the eyelashes, with the eyelashes between the positioning member and the applicating member. The positioning member can also facilitate lengthening of the eyelashes by positioning the eyelashes between the positioning member and the applicating member, and then moving the applicator in a straight path from the base of the eyelashes to the tip of the eyelashes. In addition, the positioning member makes it possible to isolate, position, and treat a specific lock of keratinous fibers with the applicating member. Isolating a specific lock is particularly advantageous when the application system is used to apply a hair composition, particularly a mascara, to locks of hair.
In a further embodiment, the positioning member includes a plurality of at least one of teeth and bristles. Preferably, the positioning member includes at least one row of teeth or bristles that form a comb. The teeth and/or bristles facilitate separation of the keratinous fibers (e.g., eyelashes) prior to and/or after application of the product. In one embodiment, the teeth and/or bristles forming the comb are on a side of the positioning member that is intended to engage with the applicating member to facilitate separation of the keratinous fibers during application of product. In an alternate embodiment, the teeth and/or bristles forming the comb are on the opposite side of the positioning member to facilitate the preparation of a lock of hair prior to application of product to the lock and/or to finish the treatment of the lock after application of product. Thus, using the same application system, both application of product and combing of a lock of hair may be performed, obviating the prior need for an auxiliary comb required by some conventional systems.
One of ordinary skill in the art will recognize that the positioning member may include variations other than a comb. For example, the positioning member may include a brush, a block of foam, or a spatula, to name a few.
Preferably, the applicating surface of the applicating member extends around an axis to form a closed envelope. The portion of the applicating surface opposite to the positioning member preferably extends in an angular region about the axis up to approximately 180.degree.. More preferably, the angular section is up to approximately 120.degree.. This configuration allows a user to use a portion of the applicating member without interference from the positioning member and without having to retract the positioning member. For example, after application of the product, the portion of the applicating member not opposed to the positioning member may be used to apply finishing touches to the treated keratinous fibers, such as separating and/or smoothing the eye lashes when the system is used for applying mascara to the eyelashes. Thus, the same applicator can be used for applying a product to locks of keratinous fibers using both the applicating member and the positioning member, and for applying a product to locks of keratinous fibers without using the positioning member
The positioning member is preferably fixed with respect to the applicating member, which facilitates insertion of the applicator into the container. Preferably, the positioning member and the applicating member are substantially parallel to one another.
The applicator preferably includes a wand having first and second ends and a handle. Preferably, the applicating member has a free end and an end opposite to the free end. The end of the applicating member opposite to the free end is preferably on the first end of the wand. The second end of the wand is preferably connected to the handle.
The applicating member may includes various configurations. For example, the applicating member may include a brush having axial bristles, a comb, a block of foam, or a brush with non-axial bristles. Preferably, the applicating member includes a brush having a core including bristles extending radially around the core.
In one embodiment, the applicator includes an arm having first and second ends. The positioning member is preferably on the first end of the arm. The second end of the arm is preferably connected to the handle. Preferably, the applicator is configured so that when the applicating member is placed in the interior of the reservoir, the arm extends in a direction substantially parallel to an axis of the reservoir, outside of the reservoir. The arm and the positioning member are preferably close to or even in contact with the exterior surface of the reservoir when the applicator is on the container, thereby reducing the overall size of the system.
Preferably, the receiving element includes a cup at least partially surrounding the reservoir. The cup preferably has a closed end adjacent to a bottom of the reservoir and an open end opposite to the closed end. The open end permits passage of the positioning member into the cup. The distance between the closed end and the open end is preferably at least as long as the axial length of the positioning member. Preferably, the closed end includes a flat surface and the cup has a cross-sectional width larger than the cross-sectional width of the reservoir. This configuration increases stability of the system so that the system will stand upright when it is placed on a flat surface, such as a shelf or the top of a unit in the bathroom. In one embodiment, the exterior surface of the cup is used for printing information, such as marketing information, advertising information, and/or instructions for using the system.
Preferably, the handle and the reservoir include threads. The threads on the handle are preferably configured to engage the threads on the reservoir. The receiving element is preferably coupled to the reservoir so that the receiving element does not rotate relative to the reservoir. Preferably, the positioning member is coupled to the handle so that the positioning member does not rotate relative to the handle. The presence of the receiving element also advantageously facilitates tightening of the handle on the reservoir, thereby improving the sealing of the reservoir. The receiving element preferably allows the handle to be screwed onto the reservoir without obstruction from the arm extending alongside of the reservoir.
Preferably, the positioning member is configured to move from a first position remote from the applicating surface of the applicating member to a second position adjacent to the applicating surface to facilitate positioning of a lock of keratinous fibers on the applicating surface. The positioning member is preferably biased toward the first position and moved from the first position to the second position by elastically deforming the arm. Preferably, the applicator includes a surface for receiving a pressing force for moving the positioning member from the first position to the second position. In one embodiment, the surface is a portion of the arm partway between the handle and the positioning member. The positioning member is preferably moved from the first position to the second position by exerting pressure on the surface at approximately a right angle to an axis of the applicating member using, for example, an index finger.
Preferably, the applicator includes a selecting portion for selecting a particular lock of keratinous fibers and a guide to facilitate positioning of the lock on the applicating surface. The selecting portion and the guide are preferably on the positioning member. The selecting portion preferably includes a point at a free end of the positioning member, allowing a user to select specific locks without the need to manipulate the locks with the user's fingers. The guide is preferably a stop adjacent to an end of the positioning member opposite to the free end. Preferably, the stop limits movement of the lock of keratinous fibers away from the selecting portion. These features are particularly advantageous when applying a coloring product to specific locks of keratinous fibers.
Besides the structural arrangements set forth above, the invention could include a number of other arrangements, such as those explained hereinafter. It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary, and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.